inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Starry Night By The Sea
Tsunami woke up to someone singing. The voice was soft and beautiful. Even so, Tsunami didn't like people making noises in the middle of the night. He got out of bed and scratched the back of his head. "Ugh..." Tsunami grumbled. "I'm gonna teach that person a lesson or two about making noises in the middle of the night." Tsunami looked outside the window and saw a silver-haired person sitting on the beach. "Runa?" Tsunami said. "But why is she up so late? ... "Distant moon, so big and bright~ Softest silver glowing through the night~ High on top, the mountain gold, sun unseen, the world is cold~" Runa sang. "Here I-" "You got a pretty voice, ever thought 'bout joining a choir?" Asked Tsunami behind her. Tsuki turned around to face Tsunami. She immediately flushed. "T-Tsunami-san?" She gawked. "Mind if I join?" Tsunami chuckled. "N-not at all..." Tsunami sat down beside Runa, who was still blushing, and stared at the moon for a moment. He glanced over at Runa. Her head was pointed in the opposite direction. Tsunami and Runa had quite a history together since she lived in Okinawa joined only as one of the managers right before they left Japan to fight the world championships. "Hey, hey, don't need to be shy Runa," Tsunami laughed while warping his hand around her, "won't tell anyone 'bout your pretty voice." "You sure?" Runa asked. "Of course!" "Arigatou Tsunami-san." "Doitashimashite!" They sat in silence for a while. Tsunami watched as the wind blew Runa's hair, it was like watching beautiful silver strings flowing in the wind. "Hey Ru-" He started but was cut off when Runa asked a question faster than Tsunami. "Aren't you cold?" Runa asked. "Heh," Tsunami chuckled, "temperature doesn't really affect a surfer." "You sure?" Runa asked. "Because I'm also a surfer Tsunami-san." "Er... Some I guess..?" Tsunami replied. Runa snickered at his words. "You were gonna say something right? What was it. Sorry for interrupting you." Runa apologied. "Er, yeah..." Tsunami said "Okay, I'm listening..." Runa said. "Well, I was wondering what were you doing staying up so late?" Tsunami asked. Runa shrugged. "It's about the match with Korea isn't it?" Tsunami finally said after an uncomfortable silence. "Well, yeah... If we Korea is already that strong, the people from around the world should be much more stronger! We barely even won with Korea and-" Runa said but before she could finish Tsunami laughed aloud. "C'mon Runa, we're gonna be alright." Tsunami said. "Nobody but you are affected by this." Runa stared at Tsunami. Her black seemed like a black void, sucking Tsunami in. He shook his head. "What?" Tsunami laughed. "Are you sure I'm the only one that's affected? You were one of the victims of Korea's "Perfect Tactic" and it's not bothering you?" Runa said. Tsunami froze at the statement then looked down at his lap. "See, you get what I mean?" Runa said. "I can read people's feelings okay?" "I know! Just shut up!" Tsunami snapped. Tsunami growled and looked away. He dropped his hand that was wrapped around Runa. He frowned, he didn't like it when his Ruru was like this. He suddenly jumped, realising he just said in his head. Runa was certainly not his. Ruru was a nickname Tsunami gave Runa when they were young and his nickname was Tsumitsu. They stopped using it when Tsunami was 10 and Tsuki was 9. He glanced back at Runa who curled up into a ball and was staring at her feet. It was dark so Tsunami couldn't really see Runa's face but she was definitely upset. Tsunami felt guilty for making her upset. Then he jump when he saw a silver streak flowing down she cheek. "R-Runa? A-are you crying?" Tsunami asked. "No." Runa replied. Tsunami stared at the crying Runa. He leaned forward and wiped away the tears on her cheek. "W-what are you doing?!" Runa exclaimed. "If Ruru is really upset then she can tell Tsumitsu." Tsunami replied. Runa choked back a sob. "Y-you haven't called me that since I was 9..." Runa choked. "What's wrong?" Tsunami asked. "Can't I call you that after 5 years?" "Tsumitsu-senpa-ai!" Runa sobbed. She opened her hands as if expecting a hug. Tsunami leaned forward and hugged her. "C'mon now, Tsumitsu's here... There's no need to cry..." Tsunami said. "O-okay..." Runa sniffled. Tsunami watched as another streak streamed down Runa's cheek. He leaned forward and licked from her chin until under her eye and kissed that area. Runa immediately jolted backwards. "W-what a-a-are y-you do-doing?" Runa stammered. "Cleaning your tears." Tsunami replied. "B-but y-you could've u-used your-" Runa started but was cut off when Tsunami kissed Runa on the lips. Runa's eyes widened but closed afterwards as she melted into the kiss. Tsunami released the kiss and Runa's eyes fluttered open. "That was... Oh wow. You are one hell of a kisser." Runa commented. Tsunami licked his lips and Runa blushed. "We should go back shouldn't we?" Tsunami said. "Y-yeah..." Runa stammered. Tsunami held out his hand. Runa glanced at it and held his hand as they walked back to the dorm. The End Category:Fanfictions